Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.7 \times -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.7 = \dfrac{7}{10} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{7}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} } = \dfrac{7 \times -1 } {10 \times 2 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} } = -\dfrac{7}{20} $